Prideshipping gets dirty
by SHINGETSUKAIBA
Summary: Seto and Yami BDSM with extreme lemon. R18
1. Chapter 1

He was crying, trying to scream as salty tears streamed down his face. He squirmed, trying to break free of the bounds or at least bite through the tough gag around his mouth.

"That was the last time you'll humiliate me, Yami. It's your turn to be humiliated." Seto's voice echoed around the building.

Yami felt the blind fold being ripped off and he looked up in horror, the first thing he sees is a brown wrinkled asshole approaching.

A brown figure slowing peaking out and approaching. Yami can smell the putrid stink of the fancy rich peoples food, most likely steak that the rich man had devoured hours before. It slowly desends like a putrid stink submarine closing in on it's target. It is inches away from his nose and he can't stop the muffled screams.

Seto can't stop manically laughing.


	2. the epic finale

Seto's smelly butthole friend landed right onto Yami's face with a "plop"! The young CEO then began to cackle as his devoured food was smeared on his rival's face.

Yami's tears were mixing with the smelly beast, and being tied up he couldn't clean it off. He gasped as it hit, making a large chunk fall in his mouth. He gagged and tried to spit it out, but more fell in. The stink stew was smeared by Seto's boot, which was smushing his face and smearing the shit on his face and hair. He spent so much time on his precious hair, and now, mixed with the expensive gel, was steak and corn chunks.

Seto began to laugh more as he continued to smear the smelly stink monster all on his face. He turned around and bent over, shoving his smooth, white ass in Yami's face and releasing a loud and deep, smelly fart. He shook his butt in Yami's face and proceeded to pull up his pants and boxers. "Now, I don't think I'm completely done with my revenge. You see, I've got a little helper!" he said laughing maniacally as a girl with white-blue hair stepped inside shyly.

Within a second's flash, the innocent face turned into a large, atrocious Blue-Eyed White Dragon! She spread her wings and flew up high, flying just above Yami and groaning loudly and squeezing her two dragon buttcheeks together tightly, a humongous dragon-sized turd falling right from her ass onto Yami! Seto had stepped away in advace to avoid the large pile of shit.

The turd completly covered Yami. It was over 5 feet tall and wide, and has a horeidous stench of broccoli and onions. Yami, still gagged and tied up, was sobbing and couldn't see through the shit. It was black, hot, and very very smelly. He attempted to roll, but ended but more trapped under the crushing weight of the anal butter. This was it. Yami Yugi would die under this brown dragon fudge.

Seto laughed even more as he saw Yami struggling under the dragon's horrendous dookie pie. "This is it, Yami! You're dead! Now I'M the king of games! I get my rightful place returned all thanks to that steak I had last night." He smiled pridefully, still snickering a bit, holding his nose from the terrible stench. "Any last words before the doodoo pile burries you alive?"

Yami weakly struggled to open his mouthbut more shit filled it. He choked and tried again. "Yes, I do have some last words..Seto.." He coughed and he knew that it was probaly muffled by the shit, but spoke anyway. "Tell...Anzu..Her shit tasted a lot better than yours..."

Seto nodded slowly, his hair handsomely being blown around as the large dragon flew back down to ground and transformed into her human being state. She looked at the Yami covered in her tremendous dookies. "I can do that," Seto said snickering a bit.

Yami felt the weight of the shit, and knowing Seto would tell Anzu that made him feel better about dying under it. During Pegasassoososos tourenment, he has know she would be shitting in the woods somewhere and had been starving. He has been very desprate for food, and ate her shit when Yugi has fell asleep. Now he could truely rest in peice knowing that she would finally know how he felt about her shit. It had been sweeter than any shit he has ever tasted. He had loved it. Every last corn chunk. 


End file.
